gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 6
is the six episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis While enjoying a day off from work, the girls meet a famous book author; Aoyama Blue Mountain. Later, Maya and Megumi stop by to lend a hand at Rabbit House - causing envy in Chino as they bond with Cocoa and Rize. '' Summary As the girls work, a pair of customers compliment how cute Rize's pigtails are. She tries to force herself not to pay them any mind, but when Chino and Cocoa catch her checking out herself in the mirror she quickly writes it off. She then sees that Tippy's ears have been reshaped into a pair of tiny pigtails as Cocoa compliments how cute he is. Concerned, Rize runs over to the customers to ask them who they were speaking about. The following morning, Chino decides to work on her ship in a bottle for the day. She is almost entirely finished and is hoping to finalize it. However, Cocoa wants to go out and wants her to come, suggesting they go out to the lake for some fun. Chino agrees and she shows Cocoa a large hill nearby. Cocoa starts to imagine how much fun it would be to ride a bike down until Chino points out that double riding isn't really allowed. However, Cocoa can't ride a bike anyway. They don't linger on the topic very long when they spot Rize checking out a clothing shop and notice how happy she looks. But after noticing her confliction, they decide to leave her alone and make their way to the park. Upon arrival, they sit on a bench and enjoy the shady warmth beneath the trees until they spot the nearby crepe stand. Cocoa gets up and runs over to it to get one for Chino, but they are surprised to find Sharo working the stand. She makes the girls a crepe and they dig in, complimenting it before Cocoa offers Sharo a taste. Sharo is uncertain, but she claims a single bite would be okay and is highly tempted since she never gets to eat them; but before she can dig into the sweet snack, Anko suddenly falls down on it. This shocks her as Chiya runs up to them and explains that Anko was carried off by crows. However, they lose interest after seeing her in a different uniform than what she usually wears. She goes on to bring up their retro-modern theme at Ama Usa An and Sharo wonders if they may one day bring out a racier theme than Lapin. Chiya starts to tease her friends a little and Cocoa is quick to cover Chino's innocent eyes. The girls sit down again to observe the rabbits surrounding them, but when Cocoa notices that the only one paying Chino attention is Tippy, she tries to cuddle her in hopes of getting the rabbits to think she is affectionate and won't feel lonely. They are joined by Megumi and Maya, who have gone out to see a movie and feel depressed since they didn't realize Chino had the day off, so they didn't invite her. Chino asks what they saw and Megumi shows them a pamphlet from a really popular movie, ''The Barista Who Became A Rabbit. Suddenly they notice Cocoa has run off to chase a rabbit. As she picks it up, a strange woman comments on how unusual its coloring is and invites Cocoa to sit with her. Cocoa joins the woman and asks her what she is up to, and the woman reveals herself to be a novelist in search of ideas, then reveals her pen name to be Aoyama Blue Mountain. She brings up the novel she recently wrote and how it was turned into a movie, and suddenly Cocoa is filled with inspiration for a future career. Hearing Chino approach, Aoyama decides to take off. Chino joins Cocoa and comments on how she doesn't have trouble speaking to others and admits that she isn't confident in her own talking skills. Cocoa claims that she talks just fine with her friends though, but Chino states they spoke to her first so it was different. But Cocoa isn't entirely sure this is true. Later in the day, the girls walk through a street when they spot a feminine girl and identify her as Rize. But when she turns to face them they note how different her hair and style is, so they think they have the wrong girl. Realizing this, Rize is quick to claim her name is "Rose", which seems to pass. They bring up Rize, explaining that she is a co-worker of theirs back at Rabbit House and asks Rose to stop in some time to visit her. Rose agrees and quicklys runs off before they can realize it was a trick. Relieved by this, Rize continues on her way- although Tippy seems to have genuinely known it was her. As they continue walking home, Chino is happy to know she was able to speak to someone so openly like this, and starts to wonder if this is influence from Cocoa. They chat as they make their way back home and head up to Chino's bedroom. She brings up how much talking she did that day and starts wondering why that is, but Cocoa gets up and tell her to get some sleep, since tomorrow is a school day. Chino attempts to speak to Tippy but realizes he isn't there, causing her disappointment and sending her to Cocoa's room. She comments the inhability to relax at the time, and would like to speak to someone a bit longer. Cocoa agrees and offers to watch "The Silence of the Rabbits", a movie she borrowed from Rize, with Chino the next day. At Rabbit House, Cocoa's uniform has gone missing and she finds Megumi wearing it. She panics, believing they fired her until she finds Maya wearing Rize's uniform. She comes across the equally confused Rize as she observes Maya, who has started to hold Tippy on the top of her head, then shows them the gun she found in the lockers. Cocoa recognizes the strange girls from the day before and Chino formally introduces her friends to Cocoa, bringing up that they stopped by to lend a hand for the day. Cocoa compliments how they look in the uniforms before pointing out that with two more colors they could form the "RabiRangers" team, until Chino points out they wouldn't have anything to fight. Cocoa claims a rival business, but Chino is quick to remind her how harmful for business it could be. It's then Megumi asks Cocoa something and she quickly takes on her older sister persona to be extra-cute with Chino; who doesn't cooperate at all. However, Megumi's kind words end up giving her a big head and she offers her some bread as thanks- with Megumi taken by this as Chino points out Cocoa is unable to make anything else. Rize joins them once more and Cocoa introduces them as their little sisters. When Rize asks if they have seen any of her items, Maya pulls out her gun and hunting knife- with quick scolding from Tippy for carrying such dangerous weapons and Maya is quick to fawn over how cool Rize is, asking if she may be an actress or someone affiliated with the Army. These words worry Rize until Megumi points out that Maya watches too much television, and she is quick to relax before Maya comments on admiring her. As this goes on, Megumi decides to make Cocoa her role model. The girls seem to take to the older girls fairly quick, while Cocoa and Rize enjoy their company as well until Maya asks Chino which girl in their group she looks up to. She gives it a second of thought before deciding on Sharo. Maya and Megumi ask if they can keep helping out for the day, and seeing no harm in this, Chino agrees. They run off to make coffee while Rize and Cocoa decide to be customers to test them out. Before she sips, Cocoa quickly points out to Megumi that people really shouldn't eat raw coffee beans, but she already knows that- much to Cocoa's shock. Meanwhile, Rize comments that she tends to have things a bit tough from what her father taught her after it is noted she seems tense. As Chino watches the girls she starts to speak to Tippy, a bit confused by her new feelings. She heads out to Ama Usa a few days later and apologizes to Chiya while holding Anko. Chiya claims not to mind however, since she's happy to see her, and she goes on to ask how Megumi and Maya are. Chino explains that they have been paying Rabbit House a few visits and that they got really close to Rize and Cocoa, which bothers her a little. Chiya can tell she is jealous, but Chino doesn't realize it, going on to explain that she feels abandoned by Megumi and Maya. Chiya suggests that Chino spend some time with her, but she is sure things would be more complicated. Nearby, Aoyama is sitting and she starts to talk, asking Chino if she is related to the original owner of Rabbit House. Chino confirms she is before Aoyama reveals she used to pay the cafe many visits in the past- but lately she hasn't felt ready to return. This confuses Chino until she brings up understanding how Chino feels. She believes it to be a good thing, because Chino is learning that she loves everyone more than she thought she did. With that Aoyama apologizes for being so forward with her and takes off. Chiya approaches Chino again to voice her disappointment that she couldn't help, but Chino claims she actually did as Sharo runs inside. Flustered, she shows them the text Chiya sent to her. Later, Cocoa brings up how happy Chino looks when she speaks to her friends. While it makes her happy, she felt jealous that they get to see this side of Chino when she doesn't. Rize claims to understand, as she is the only one of the trio not to live there- but her words go unnoticed by Cocoa. As they chat, Chino happens to overhear them after she changes into her work uniform, now feeling better to know she wasn't the only one who felt confused and sad. At school, Chino is approached by Megumi and Maya. They ask if she is feeling better and recall how she's seemed down, and since it made them worry they wanted to bring it up with her. They ask that she doesn't hold anything back to avoid being stressed out; and while she is touched, Chino realizes she feels much better, leaving them confused. As the sun is setting, Cocoa sits with Tippy on a bridge and starts to ponder various things, such as if she is a good role model for Chino, and if Rize still thinks of her as a weird girl. To her surprise, Aoyama reveals herself to have been sitting there, just next to her, and she stands up, explaining her desire to one day visit the older gentleman who helped her back when she needed care. She wishes to tell him of how popular her work has become, and how he was the one who encouraged the titular character of "The Barista who Became a Rabbit", because he once said he would rather be a rabbit when the Cafe was facing financial problems. She pets Tippy while they start to joke about how humorous the man was, leaving Tippy feeling nostalgic. Characters :By order of appearances. *Rize *Chino *Cocoa *Tippy *Sharo *Chiya *Aoyama *Megumi *Maya Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 6/Gallery Trivia Major Events *The girls formally meet Aoyama Blue Mountain. *Megumi and Maya help out at Rabbit House. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes